1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device, which generates illumination light for illuminating an observation target using light emitted from a plurality of light sources, and an endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, it is common to perform diagnosis using an endoscope system including a light source device, an endoscope, and a processor device. The light source device generates white light as illumination light, for example. The endoscope images an observation target irradiated with illumination light. The processor device generates an image for observation (hereinafter, referred to as an observation image), which is used for diagnosis, using an image (hereinafter, referred to as a captured image) of the observation target captured by the endoscope, and displays the observation image on a monitor.
In the light source device used in the endoscope system, white illumination light emitted from a lamp, such as a xenon lamp, is used as in JP2004-121486A, for example. In recent years, however, a light source device that emits white illumination light using a semiconductor light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is known (JP2016-007355A). As in JP2004-121486A and JP2016-007355A, in the light source device of the endoscope system, there is a case where a component of light included in illumination light is adjusted using an optical filter.